Infamous:Weaker Link
by raginrad77
Summary: A kid named Ezikiel Russo is thrown in together with Zeke and Cole. Ezikiel Has powers over wind, a lack of memory, and a mouth sharp as a tack. All in all, it's a good time.
1. Food

**This is my first attempt at fanfiction, but not writing, so I hope it turns out pretty good.**

**Please review, i cherish reviews and suggestions and they make me go faster.**

**Please no flames, they hurt dearly.**

**No set updates, mostly whenever I have free time. **

**I do not own infamous, but it kicks ass anyway.**

**The fanfic will not completely follow the story, but I will try my best anyway.**

**Oh and I'm using wordpad which has no spell check. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**ENJOY AND R&R!**

...

"I don't want to eat it. It smells like," I sniffed the browning apple," rotten teeth and dust."

"Stop complaining. Its food. Eat it," Cole stated like he was the boss. I stuck my tounge out at him, and took a very small bite. Wow, I thought to myself, its delicious.

"Told you so," Cole stated once again.

"You know, your very intuitive for a guy. maybe your actually-" Cole stopped my sentence short by zapping me on the arm. "Hey," I yelled at him. I slashed my arm at him, and where the path my hand followed was, the air condensed. It then shot forward, knowcking Cole backwards and purple bruise on his cheek, which healed as quickly as it came.

"That healing ability of yours is very annoying."

"Well you have it too."

"But its weaker..." I slumped down on the dingy green couch, on the dingy rooftop, filled with very dingy crap.

"Wacha thinkin 'bout," Zeke asked me.

"Well, I can't remember anything before the blast, except my name. I was wondering what Empire City looked like before the blast."

"Well Ez," that was Zeke and Trish's nickname for me, since my name was Ezikiel. It sounded like how you would say ease." It was really modern. Not much nature around here. The people were kinda nice, and it wasn't full of crime either." He looked at me sadly, like he was sorry for me. I hated that.

"Enough of this sentimental crap. Cole, turn on the t.v," I said, tired of being pitied on. Really, it gets so annoying. And when Zeke does it, he doesn't use his familiar vocabulary.

Cole looked at one of the three batteries on the roof, got up, and tentatively zapped it.

"C'mon, don't be afraid to lay into it." Zeke waited impatiently for Cole to really zap them.

"Woohoo! Boobtubes a'workin." Zeke exclaimed as little black and white cartoons played.

"Weird, I feel like Ihave more power."

"How about you fry some of those dummies over there."

"Ooh, me too!" I got up from the couch, and ran in front of a manaquin with a green coat and a red beanie. More or less following my instinct, I thrust both of my hands forward. The manaquin, or what was left of it since the wind I used knocked its pieces off, flew off the roof.

"Woah, add one more ability to my aresenal." I looked at my hands, but then fell to my knees.

"Hey, you okay?" Cole ran up to me, his normally calm voice concerned.

"Yeah, just tired." I got up unsteadily, the setting sun shining in my face. I held out my hand, and suddenly a few glowing orbsflew into my palm. I felt better, if not, healed by it.

"What just happened?"

"I must be able to absorb solar energy to give me power. COOL!"

"Hey guys, look," Zeke exclaimed, pointing upward. A huge green air plane flew over us, flying really low. "Flyin so low I thought it was gonna crasch into us." Just then the t.v flickered and turned into that black gray baseball field, then turned to a man who had a red and black backdrop. "Hey its the t.v jacker, I love this guy."

"Heard they just dropped some food off at archer, as if it will do any good. They keep acting like their helping, saying that more is comin. There not the ones livin in this hell hole! Well better head over to archer before the reapers show up." The man on the t.v informed us.

"Told you they'd drop food."

"Yeah right man, you think they care about us? This is a PR stunt."

"For once, I agree with Zeke's conspiracies." I stated.

"C'mon lets get going. Im going to take the express elevator."

"Aww, you guys get all of the fun," Zeke complained. Cole jumped off the roof, and landed with a thud. I followed suit, making a cushion of air under me to set myself down lightly. I turned to see Zeke running towards us. I had a feeling I couldn't place, one that said we were going to get into trouble. A small memory of mine floated to the surface, and I remembered that my feelings about things like this were normally right.


	2. Working for Grubs

**Sorry the first chapter was so short. I wanted to end it there. Please don't hate!**

**I actually got someone who story alerted my fic. Hooray!**

**Not sure how this story is going to go, but I am going to include Karmic Moments.**

**Anyway... lets get on with it.**

...

"Hey Cole, remember that time we were coming home form Duffey's..." Zeke continued his and Cole's conversation as we ran down the street. It was a depressing sight, with hurt people and dead everywhere. Cars were destroyed on the streets, and people were trudging along, sad and scared as hell. The big thing that surprised me was how others could walk by without a second thought. Mankind really is not a politically correct term I thought to myself glumly. We rounded a corner and found ourselves in a parking lot with the only cars left in Empire that weren't banged up.

"Man he said he'd put it under a car. Figured there would be only one," Zeke complained as if just looking would be a horrendous task.

"Fine lazy, lemme see if i can lift the cars up."

"Hold on," Cole interjected, putting his hand out and pushing me back. He looked at one of the cars, and flung his hands forward at one of the cars. A large, blue, swirling electric mass flew forward, knocking the car away five feet. It then proceeded to explode.

"COOL," I exclaimed as Cole did it to a second, the third car. Then under it was a six-shooter. Zeke ran over and picked it up, exclaiming "Hellacious! Hell I didn't know you could do that."

"Me too, there was this surge..."

"Woah, you don't look so hot."

"Cole, are you okay," I inquired.

"Drained all of a sudden, hold on a sec." He walked over to the wall which had a huge power thingy ( I'm not an electrician, I'm 14, uhhh I think) and leaned against it. Suddenly, electricity zapped from the unit to Cole's arms, and immediately he looked much better. He drained the entire thing, and looked at his hands.

"Did you see that?"

"Woah, your like a walking battery," exclaimed Zeke.

"Yeah and I'm a solar panel. And Zeke's a fridge." Cole smirked while Zeke aimed the gun at me.

"Pow pow." He faked the shots and looked towards another alley. "C'mon, lets go to Archer."

...

Trish's worried voice floated towards me as we headed across a church. After hearing about how Cole jumped off of a builiding she sounded completely aghast.

"Relax, I'm fine,"Cole reassured his girlfriend. A few more words, a quick "I love you", and the conversation ended. We jogged over to Archer and its ginormous monument with Zeke panting behind us. Its large frame cast a long shadow which blocked my view of the sun. A little worried, I tried to absorb the sun in the shade. Luckily, I got some energy, but less than half as much than if I was in the sun's rays.

"Oh shiznit." I looked up and saw the package of food, which was suspended on the statue itself.

"Well hate to break it to you pal," Zeke stated. "But your the only one who would live from a fall like that."

"Did I mention I'm afraid of heights?" I looked up there nervously, finding my ability to manipulate wind to be extremely ironic. Cole just rolled his eyes and started to climb up the pole near the platform connected to the monument.

"Where did he learn to free run?"

"You mean urban exploration? We were in New Marais down in Massachusetts. Its a lawless town, so we never got caught."

"He has to teach me."

"Can't you fly?

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Zeke looked at me jealously, obviously wishing he would have super powers. Just then there was a loud 'snap' and the gigantic crates of food fell to the ground with a loud 'bang'. My head shot around, I heard something I couldn't put my finger on. Then it sounded again and someone near me fell to the ground. Zeke looked at me and we copied eachother,

"Reapers."

...

**HAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS HAHAH!**

**I know, i'm sorry. But i must anyway.**

**I promise the battle scenes will be really good. Hold tight folks.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	3. Karma and Flashbacks

**So I talked with a fanfic artist today. He/She gave me some awesome ideas for powers, but I'm not sure if I can use them. **

**First time ever writing a battle scene, even in my original stories. PLEASE ENJOY IT!**

**I'm pretty sure that I want to make it so Ez only gets powers, not total control over wind. But he will be able to make things float using wind.**

**I'm self contradicting. **

**Anybody else wish they had powers?**

**...**

It all happened in the blink of an eye, though every second seemed to run slowly thanks to my adrenaline rush.

"Ez, lift up everybody!" Cole looked down, then jumped off the platform. I focused, and thrust my hands upward, which caused every person within a thirty yard radius to float. Lightning gathered around Cole as he fell, causing a trail of blue to follow him as he fell. As he hit the ground, a field of blue flew out around him, knocking the reapers back, killing some. I dropped everyone, Zeke started firing, and I ran towards the nearest one.

"Please let this work." I thrust both of my hands forward as I did on the rolof. The reaper, who had just turned around to face me, was blasted off of his feet. The way his body moved, it almost seemed like he was bodysurfing but was pulled under and thrashed around. In short, it looked painful. His head hit stone, and he slumped over.

"Man, these freaks are brutal!" Zeke called out in the distance, fighting alongside Cole off to my right. I suddenly pitched forward as what felt like a hammer hit my back. But as soon as it came, it went. I whirled around, literally, to face a reaper. He aimed and shot me in the face. I felt the impact, but didn't die, my powers healing me as soon as they hit. I slashed my arm in front of me, and the reaper flew away. He hit hard, but only persisted into getting back up. I ran up to him and slashed him again. This time I heard a crunch and he lay still. I heard scream off to my right, somewhere outside of the plaza.

_Oh crap. A women there is getting mugged in the alley by two other reapers. I could go over and help, shes going to be killed. But I have my own problems too._

I knew my descision, and ran off to help. I stopped around twenty feet away, and thought about a way to do this. Absorbing some solar energy, I gathered the wind into my hand. Without truly thinking about it, I threw the condensed air into the reaper's general direction. A mini whirlwind appeared where I threw, grabbing the reapers and tossing them into two different directions. I ran, going faster than before because I used the wind to speed me along, to the first one. I kicked him as hard as I could and his body flew. I went to the next one and did the same.

"Thank you. Thank you. You saved my life," the young women exclaimed throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back, then peeled myself away form her.

"Gotta go!" I ran off again towards the plaza, to see Zeke surrounded by reapers. "Hell!" They took aim, but I was faster. I threw another ball, and the whirlwind swallowed them up and threw them like ragdolls. WHile they flew off, Cole shot them with impeccable accuracy.

"I had them," Zeke complained.

"Yeah, with an empty gun." I took his gun off the ground and handed them to him.

"Well, whatever. We are eating." Zeke ran over to one of the crates and started to pry it open. One look at Cole, and I could tell waht he was thinking. This food could save us from starvation for weeks, but the others might starve. Cole lifted his hand and stared at the lightning dancing across his palm. He closed his fist, and watched as one man opened the package. Just then Trish ran up, a large smile plastered onto her face.

"You got the food for all of these people. They would have starved if it wasn't for you."

"Well-" Cole never got a chance to finish his sentence. The large t.v flickered, and a picture of Cole appeared.

"This the man who destroyed our cities, our lives!" The rest of what the t.v jacker said became muffled as I drowned out the rest of the world. He was lying, I remember that day.

_FLASHBACK  
>I was sitting on a bench in the historic district, waiting for, uhhh someone. Cole, not that I knew it was him at the time, rode by on his bike. I noticed something about his bag. It was, well, glowing blue. I stopped him in the street, as it was rarely empty for a moment.<em>

_"Sir, your bag is glowing." I said to him politely, my curiosity getting the best of me._

_"Huh?" He looked at me, confused, then got a call._

_"Open the package," said the voice, then it shut off. Cole, still confused, opened his bag and unwrapped the package. His eyes went wide, as in fact, it was glowing, almost pulsating blue light. Then my world went dark._

_END FLASHBACK_

I looked from Cole to Trish, who just stared at eachother. Then Trish walked away, without a word. I followed her.

"Trish, please, you can't believe that guy."

"Cole killed my sister." Her voice was flat, no emotion.

"Cole wouldn't, you know that."

"How can I?" She turned towards me, her face the perfect picture of rage. "He murdered all those people. Tha asshole! I will never speak to him again." She turned to walk off, and did just that.

"Trish..." I turned around to find Zeke and Cole gone. My walkie talki phone chimed.

"Meet up at stapton bridge, north of town." Cole's voice sounded almost as monotone as Trish's. My mind full of worry, I ran towards the direction I was given. Even wthout my memory, I knew what was going to happen. I didn't like it.

...

**HHOOORRRAAAAYYYY CHAPTER THREE DONE.**

**I feel bad, I used some of the powers I was told even though I already came up with some very similar, he/she gave me some what of an idea for them. I hope he/she doesn't mind, no offense! Feel free to use them in your fic, person who gave me the list!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	4. Lets Get The Hell Out of Here

**I AM SO SORRY! I never truly meant for the wait for the next chapter to go up, but I was waiting for the inspiration for the next chapter to hit me. I am not sure if I am going to be able to finish the story, but hopefully I will.**

**It has been maybe a long time, and I feel really bad :( I guess i just needed the inspiration. Plus I have been working on some original stuff. **

**And by the way Ez's powers are:**

**1. Air Slash (like Cole's bolt it is the most used)**

**2. Wind Lift (like kinetic pulse in Infamous 2, can only lift objects and throw them, not make them fly with him.)**

**3. Current Run (makes him run faster)**

**4. Tornado Bomb (bomb that when lands, turns into mini tornado, throwing away enemies)**

**5. Gale Force(like shockwave, only can't blow up cars)**

**6. Fly (only works with himself, and isn't flying as so much launching air below him and using that force to propel himself upward)**

**7. Can make coushins out of air to soften landings, but its not really a power.**

**Next Chapter**

**...**

As I ran over to the location of Stampton Bridge (for someone reason I could remember where to go, but not what it looked like) people where bugging me. It was as if, by word of mouth, I single-handedly beat up a bunch of reapers and got the food. If they were doing this to me, I wondered how they were treating Cole.

I approached the bridge, which was somewhat surrounded by police cars. There was a group of people with signs yelling obscenities at a row of riot cops armed with nightsticks. I could see Cole and Zeke standing behind the crowd, making a plan. I blasted air below me, launching myself upward. I flipped in the air and landed next to them, effectively scaring the beejeesuz out of Zeke.

"Nice of you to show up," Cole said, completely unphased. "I know what to do, just follow my lead."

"Cole, we could start a full scale riot by shooting from back here," I said this, but soon realised my mistake.

"Yeah, and then these people will get the hell kicked out of them."

"Ez, we're more than enough to take them on," Zeke said.

"Alright. I'll take the left. Ez, the right. Zeke, don't get killed."

"Hey!"

"Lets begin." I used my air to launch myself into the air. I used the momentum to go thirty feet high, then continually launched air downwards to make myself float.

"HEY PIGS," I screamed, succesfully getting the attention of the riot cops. They never noticed Cole approaching from the side. Cole blasted them all with a few Shockwaves as I zoomed down towards the ground, using Air Slash at the ones who aimed their weapons at me. By the time I landed, they were all either hurt, unconscious, or dead. I really hoped I wasn't right about the last one.

We, meaning Cole, Zeke, the crowd, and I, approached the big door.

"Ez, do you think you can lift everyone over the wall?"

"Sorry, I'm not strong enough for that. Try opening it by charging the LED box. Hopefully it won't set off an alarm." I watched Cole zap it a few times as I lifted my hands upward, turning the sun's light into energy. The door opened, and as I called it, the alarm went off.

"We push through!" Cole yelled as he made his way in. I ran in after him, being slammed with a few bullets before I could get behind a container. I jumped onto the container to come face to face with a heavily armored man. I used my Gale Force, which threw him off the container. I ran across the container and jumped off. I used the air to propel me towards the ground, feet first. I slammed into another man who hit the ground and lay still. Another turned towards me, gun firing. I used the air to push myself up and backwards, doing back flips until I was behind another container. I ended up next to Cole, who looked hurt.

"I need electricity to heal, but none is close."

"Shoot the fence and absorb the electricity that jumps across it."* He did as I said and absorbed it. The color returned to his face.

"How did you-"

"I guessed." I ran away then to the other end of the bridge, zoomed forward, and punched another cop. My momentum and covering my hand in wind caused the man to fly backwards into the wall. Cole took care of the other one.

"Cole, lift the barrier." He proceeded to blast it with a few shots. The door opened to reveal more containers. I ran to hop onto the first with zeke yelling instructions in the background. I blasted myself on top, and if not for the fact that I over compensated I would have been blasted away by a hail of bullets. A huge turret stared me straight in the face as I launched myself back down to earth. "Cole, theres a huge turret shooting rounds big enough to poke holes in a titanium jungle gym."

"Try to get behind it."

"No can do guys. Theres another one down there," Zeke said, pointing down another direction.

"Time for a little parqor," I asked Cole.

"Lets go."

Cole jumped onto the container, diving and dodging the sudden hail of bullets. I lept up next to him and headed to the left, using the air currents to propel myself forward. I launched myself over the stream of bullets, flipping once and landing directly behind the cop. I used my Gale Force and launched him backwards, and when he tried to get up, I threw a Tornado Bomb. He flew away into the nearby fence as Cole ran up next to me.

"Second verse-"

"Same as the first." Unfortunately life apparently hates me. As the door opened, we all ran inside following Zeke's scream of encouragement. Little did we know that behind that door was a wall of machine guns.

Time seemed to slow as my mind processed the information. The roar of bullets dulled in my ears. People started falling in a haze of blood and body parts. I moved almost in ani instant, throwing air at Zeke, propelling through the fence and into the harbor. I flew over to Cole, who was running towards the opening Zeke and I had made. I picked him up under the arms and flew towards the opening, the combined weight taking a strain on my powers. We flew into a dark room, the door locking behind us.

**DUHN DUHN DUHN! Meh, not really, considering that you probably know exactly what happens next. **

***Anybody else figure it out? I did, after the second time I played through when I had to save Zeke in the shipyard. **

**Thanks for not saying "you suck I hate you die in a hole hurry up rawr!" I'll update soon, I hope. Thanks!**


	5. Striking A Deal AND Falling To My Death

**So I'm siting around, doing science fair, yada yada yada. And I'm just like, hey! I should work on the next chapter since I have absolutly no idea where I'm going with the story. But it gives me an excuse to replay inFamous, so its totally worth it.**

**Again. I am really gonna try to finish this story. I haven't really mapped out the story, nor Ezikiel's character. Im no good at outlining, it bores me and its just so meh. Plus I keep misspelling his name. I mean to type Ezikiel, but it comes out Ezekiel. Sorry. I'M just so, meh.**

**I didn't realize fanfiction could be so hard. Its so hard to write in the character's voice. And also (cue world's smallest violin as I drone on and on about how life sucks.)**

**Anyways ^^ Lets Go!**

**Next Chapter**

**...**

The door slammed behind us loudly, and a single naked bulb illuminated the room. I got up and brushed off my jeans, thanking everything and its brother for getting out of their alive. Cole sat up, coughing the dust out of his mouth.

"Hello." I spun around to face the voice. Behind a pane of glass was an asian woman. She was sitting in a chair with a computer and desk next to her, her eyes sunken and sad.

"Hello," I said cheerily. Cole flashed me a look. "Always be polite," I replied.

"Cole, Ezikiel." We stopped our bickering and looked at her.

"How do you know our names?" Cole asked skeptically.

"I'm an FBI agent, my name is Moya. I saw the footage of you at Ground Zero and figured you would try to escape, knowing you guys had powers." Lightning flashed across Cole's palm during her explanation.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"Listen up. My husband John was assigned to infiltrate a group called the First Sons. They are a dangerous group who were believed to create a device called the ray sphere. The ray sphere is a device designed to drain the neuroelectric energy from a group of people and concentrate into an individual."

"That explains it!" I exclaimed, cutting Moya off. She gave me a withering look. I rubbed the back of my head and apologised.

"Anyways, I, I had lost contact with John before the blast. I've tried, I've tried everything, used all of my connections. But..." She trailed off. I stood there silent, unsure of how to comfort her.

"So?" Cole asked rudely. I turned to stare at him, my mouth gaping. "Wha-"

"COLE!" I yelled, and smacked him on the arm. "That is- God I cannot believe you just said that! Apologize!"

"But-"

"APOLOGIZE!" I looked at him and noticed his will crumble beneath his eyes. He sighed.

"Sorry. But what would you like us to do?" Moya covered her laughter with a cough.

"I need you guys to go back, get the ray sphere, find John," her voice cracked a little. "And I will get you out of here, no questions asked." Cole and I shared a look.

"Deal." We agreed at the same time. Moya nodded, smiled through tears, and pressed a button. A hole opened beneath us and we jumped through.

"Because of riot top side, you guys will have to get out under the bridge."

"No problem." I said to Moya, not really paying attention. We jumped from platform to platform, me able to fly and Cole having to balance across pipes.

"Its. So. High." I said to him around halfway across. He laughed at me.

"Don't look down." Of course, since he said it, I looked down. He saw me turn pale and laughed. Then he flew backwards and right off the platform.

"COLE!" I screamed as I felt a bullet hit my arm. No time to deal with the reapers, I jumped off of the platform after him.

I sped up my decent, pushing air behind me. I reached where he was and grabbed him under his arms. He was yelling, looking at the death trap of water below him. I stopped our decent and pushed back up towards the platform where the Reapers were. It was then I felt it, I was more than drained, I was exhausted. I knew I couldn't hold Cole and fly at the same time. I acted without thinking. I used my left arm and threw a Tornado Bomb onto the platform, efficiently knocking the reapers into the water a hundred feet below. I pushed with all I had, but knew I couuldn't make it. I grabbed Cole on his back and used Galeforce to push him the last few meters. He landed on the platform with a loud clang. With the last reserves of my energy I pushed myself towards the mesh. I reached out and my fingertips grazed the metal. I then began to quickly fall towards the churning waves below.

Screaming, I hit the water with a bang. Then my world went dark.

...

**I actually go tthe idea for this ending two years ago. I hope it was written well.**

**People actually like this story, and I'm really happy about that. I really thought no one would and my writing would be terrible.**

**Sorry if this was kind of rushed, but homework calls and if I didn't finish this tonight I probably wouldn't for a month. I'm Romeo in my school's musical! **

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Anyways please read and review and stay amazing!**


	6. Playing Policeman

**So I was reading chapter five and I realized that I used ending as if I was ending the story. I wasn't, I only meant the end of the chapter. I'm really sorry about that.**

**I'm not even going to try to make excuses. **

**Maybe I should write stories and then upload them on a weekly schedule? **

**Anyways, here! Enjoy!**

…**. **

I was awoken by a current of electricity. My body convulsed and twitched until the current flowed out of me. I sat up quickly, too quickly.

I leaned to the side and threw up the ocean I had swallowed onto the dirty sidewalk, which was met by cheers and exclamations of joy.

"Thank Jesus, I though you were a goner!" Exclaimed the beer bellied man who had bear hugged me. Cole just stood by, laughing.

"Zeke…. Air…. Life….." I choked out. He stopped hugging me and looked at me seriously.

"What in god's hell did you think you were doing?" I looked at him, puzzled.

"Oh, you know. Saving Cole's life." I spat like it should be obvious, because it was.

"Yeah, give him a break." Cole interjected. Zeke stared at me, grumbled something about "mortal danger," and got up. "Let's head back," Cole said into the silence. "I'll fill you in on the way."

The walk back was uneventful, Reapers shooting us, people throwing stuff at Cole, and some lady giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek for getting the food. Cole pretended not to notice.

"….and it drains neuro-electric energy." Cole finished.

"I knew it!" Zeke exclaimed, whooping with joy. "All the stuff I've been sayin', every word is true." I opened my mouth to interject but didn't get the chance. "Government's in cahoots with a secret organization, the Ray Sphere…. damn. It all makes sense now."

"Calm down, your gonna hurt yourself." Cole replied.

"Besides, the government is against the First Sons." Zeke ignored me.

"That Ray sphere must dish out powers to anyone controlling it. You gotta bring it back here." Zeke explained. I stopped cleaning off the plastic table in the middle of the rooftop and looked at him.

"No." I said, deadpan.

"Sure. I could use a side kick." Cole rasped sarcastically.

"Cole-"

"Ah hell with that," Zeke interrupted. "Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is his own man." That stopped my mental tirade. Jedediah?

"Your middle name is Jedediah?" Cole inquired, on the verge of laughter.

"Yes it is, after my grandfather. Strong man for his size. Uh, I don't know where Zeke comes from, but I'm certain-" Cole interrupted this time.

"You need to take a nap, and a bath. I got things to do."

"Yeah Zeke, I'll see you later." I waved and went to Cole, who promptly jumped off the side of the building. As I was lazily floating down, Moya called me.

"I have a mission for you to do while Cole tracks down some leads I have. I uploaded the coordinates to your phone, just call me when you reach your destination."

"I'm on it." I assured her. I pushed the air to the side of me, landing roughly on the ground. I raised my hand to the sky and felt a smaller stream of energy flow into me. Apparently it was strongest at day.

"Man I wish I could just fly there." I said to myself as I passed people running for their lives. Pushing air behind or underneath me took up an incredible amount of energy, way too much to just constantly use. Sure I could replenish it, but after awhile I just feel tired.

My map led me to a tallish apartment. I jump/launched myself up to a roof connected to it, and started to climb up the side. I wasn't a climber like Cole was, he could scale anything, but I didn't have to worry about falling and there are bars on the windows, ergo plenty of footholds. Eventually I reached the top, and called Moya.

"Ezikiel, I just got a call from an EMT in your area. The reapers have overrun his makeshift medical clinic, and he needs your help."

"No problem. Let me guess, its like a turf war?"

"Quite possibly. If you defeat them, they may not frequent the area as often."

"Okay, let's do it." I said, excited and scared. I ran and jumped off the building, crossing the street and passing pedestrians. They noticed my little stunt and exclaimed things like, "Wow!" and "That was so cool!"

I headed toward the mark on my GPS, sprinting past injured peoples, wishing I could help them.

In an alley I met a man in an orange medical jacket with a bloodstained eyepatch. In a rushed voice, he said "The Reapers keep attacking the clinic I have down the street. Take care of them would you?" I nodded and ran out of the alley, towards a street on the beach.

Looking ahead I saw a reaper come out of another alleyway, pointing a shotgun at a random guy. Before I could react, he pulled the trigger, and the man flew backward, dead.

I saw red, and launched myself at the reaper. He turned just in time for my fist to smash the left side of his face. The force and wind behind the push sent him flying into a wall, where he fell and lay still.

Out of nowhere seven other reapers poured out another alley just ahead of me. I ducked into the alley to my left, holding my hands to the sky and focusing on drawing energy. I felt a bullet clip my shoulder before I could turn a corner.

Footsteps clamored down the alley, while I crouched, estimating when the time would be right.

3…2…Now!

I exploded around the corner jumping at the wall to the right. I pushed off, spun and kicked the nearest reaper in the jaw. I landed in a hail of bullets, most of which were missing. I focused and used Gale force, blowing all the reapers away from me. From

there I jumped onto the roof where the clinic was located. I took care of the two reapers up there, using Wind Lift to throw one of the beds at one and hitting the other with a few Air Slashes.

The EMT returned the roof a few minutes later, and after some well-deserved thank you's, I left the rooftop.

Moya called me. "There may be other people who need help, I'll send you their coordinates as I find them. Also, I need you to meet up with Cole in this alley. I'm sending you the location now." She said as if she were reading a script. God she needed some emotion.

"Awesome thanks." I replied, and hung up.

I got to the alley just in time to see Cole touch a dead woman.

And yes, it was as creepy as it sounds, especially when he reeled back with a semi-erotic woah.

…**.**

**Thanks to me now having constant internet, I can watch inFamous playthroughs in case I'm not sure about the plot. Much easier than playing the game.**

**I hope you all liked it. I know I say it a lot, but I will try to update more. The internet thing was a big part of what was holding me back, and now that it is solved, I can really focus on the writing and stuff.**

**HAPPY SUMMER TIME! And in case your wondering about the end, I have extremely dirty humor, and that was only taste. MUAHAHAHA!**

**See ya!**


	7. Chasing Leads

**WHAT? AN UPDATE THIS SOON?**

**YES! It is. No, your not dreaming. I said I would try for once a month, and I mean that. It may end up being once every three weeks, you know, depending on if reviews inspire me or not…..**

**ANYWAY. Let's keep it up.**

…

I stood next to Cole, who was busy touching the hair of a dead woman in an alley, for about ten seconds. She was blonde, in a purple shirt and jean shorts.

Cole got up quickly, grabbing his head with a surprised "Woah." I heard Moya over his speaker phone.

"What just happened?" She asked, business as ever.

"I had a vision. The reapers kidnapped Brandon. This is his wife Lynnae." Cole looked down the alley towards the street. "I can see the echo of someone running away." I didn't see anything, not even a change in the currents of the wind. It's not that I could see the currents, just more or less feel them, maybe up to twenty feet away.

Moya instructed us to follow it, and we set off.

"What does it look like Cole?" I asked as we jogged down the alley.

"Like, a greenish outline. C'mon, this way." He instructed as we went down an alley with a large puddle of gross water. Cole skirted around it while I jumped.

The amount of trash on the streets was appalling, though totally understandable. There was pieces of plastic, cans, and trash bags just carelessly thrown into corners.

We ran across a street and into another alleyway, this one curving to the right. In the distance I noticed a man in a large over coat, gun slanged across his shoulder.

"Cole!" I softly yelled as I grabbed him and tugged him behind some trashcans.

"It's just a reaper." He grumbled, annoyed.

"No. He looks different. It also feels a little different to. The currents in the air, they seem to almost avoid him, like he's surrounded by energy. Like you." I informed him as I spied on the reaper.

"Interesting." He stated, then proceeded to charge from our hiding place.

"Jesus, Cole!" I said, and ran after him. The reaper noticed us, got on his knees, and began to charge up his energy.

"Damn!" Cole yelled as a large line of explosions shot at him. It ran across the ground, creating little mountains of blue and black energy. Cole rolled out of the way.

In shock, I didn't move fast enough, and the blast hit me on the right side of my stomach. I flew back, landing heavily on the concrete.

"Ow, you bitch." I growled as I stood, grabbing my side. Cole was hitting it with bolts, but although it hurt, the reaper seemed to not care that much. Recharging, I ran behind a car, and used Gale Force. The car flew, did a few flips in the air, and landed right on top of the reaper. Cole ran up to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, let me just…" I raised my left hand to the sky, absorbing the lunar energy. A few seconds later, the pain had faded. "Man that's great, it's like a drug. Or coffee. Hey let's run a marathon!" I exclaimed, suddenly full of energy.

"Calm down. We'll be running anyway." He said, smirking. I followed him until we hit a gas station, and four more reapers. Thankfully, all these guys had were guns.

They opened fire, and missed a surprisingly large amount of times.

"I got right!" I called out, launching myself into the air. "WEEEEEEE!" I yelled as I smashed feet first into a Reaper. I turned to m left and used my Air Slash, knocking another on its back. A few well placed head shocks from Cole, and all of the reapers were writhing in pain on the ground. I brushed off my pants and followed Cole, who had already taken off down the alley to avoid my incessant rambling, which had worn off.

We turned right when Zeke called. I didn't catch much, but it was something about another conspiracy theory and apples. We came upon a power plant, packed with reapers.

"Not now Zeke!" I called, running up a metal ramp. There were two reapers up there, guns blaring. I used Gale Force, which somehow dislodged the bridge and we all fell. I landed on my feet, ran over, and kicked them as hard as I could, sending them flying.

I felt a hammer hit my shoulder and spun around, spotting another reaper on another bridge. I threw a Tornado Bomb, which sent him headfirst into a building. Then the electrical thing next to me exploded.

I was knocked off of my feet, my vision blurring. Slowly my body began to heal, which was sped up when I finally got enough sense back to raise my hands to the sky.

I sat up, breathing heavily. A reaper noticed me and turned his gun toward me, until he was blown back by a Shockwave. Cole ran over and helped me up.

"Let's go, these guys are pissing me off." I growled.

We mowed down a few more, but were given no more major trouble. Eventually we reached the substation, where a guy was standing.

He turned around and let out a blood curdling scream. I only had time to think "reaper" before my entire world lit up.

I awoke a few seconds later, coughing out dust. Cole was still passed out. I looked around, and noticed everything was darker. The lights in the distance had gone out as well. "Oh shit." I whispered, realizing what had happened. My phone buzzed.

"What the hell just happened? The entire Neon just went dark." She questioned.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you." I stated sarcastically. She didn't respond. "One of the reapers blew up a substation. Also, Cole hasn't woken up yet, so his healing use not be functioning right."

"His body must be reacting to the absence of electricity. See if you can wake him, man up, and find Carey. If we don't restore the power, the Reapers will be unstoppable." She hung up. I walked over to Cole and nudged him with my toe. He stirred a little, and lifted his head.

"Ow." He said as he sat up.

"Cole, we need to find Carey and turn on the substation. The power is out."

"God, my head feels like its in a vice."

"Yeah, because there's no power out here. C'mon." I helped him up. He slowly walked over to a manhole in the middle of the road. People were cowering in fear, knowing that reapers were even more dangerous since the power was out.

Cole lifted up the manhole, and looked at me pointedly.

"Ready?" He asked.

"This sucks." I complained, and jumped into the dark.

…**..**

**Yay another chapter done. I wanted to write a thousand words this time. Also, this story will probably have many chapters.**

**Oh boy. I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you would like to see or how I can improve. Also let me know how much you love the story, which is the biggest inspiration for me to keep writing.**

**I know I'm thirsty, but we all are so meh.**

**THANK YOU**


	8. Memories and Yarn Dolls

**So much homework. Screw AP Euro.**

**Let's Go!**

…**.**

"Alright, I tracked the echo to the sewers." Cole told Moya, peering over the platform into the rank sludge below. I wasn't really listening, my mind screaming a chorus of ews.

"C'mon," Cole told me, so I followed. The sewers were dark, only lit by the lightning arcing up and down Cole's arms. It smelled like moldy feces, which of course it was.

Cole jumped onto a huge metal tube, only supported by a small metal ring that rounded the pipe. Wondering how he pulled that off, I just floated to the next safe platform. It wasn't long until we reached the transformer. I landed on the island and promptly fell forward.

"Ez?" Cole said, alarmed.

"Just…Need…Energy." I said between pants. I raised my hands, and felt nothing. Keeping them up, I concentrated as hard as I could, a sweat forming on my brow. Then I felt it, a small trickle of energy, like it was being filtered through the cement above our heads. A few minutes later I was fully charged.

"Dang. I can barely get anything underground. Looks like you'll be doing the fighting." I said, standing up.

"Great," he moan, rolling his eyes. He walked up to the transformer, like he was unsure what to do.

"Hmmm. Cole, aren't you like a human copper wire?" He looked at me like I had the greatest idea ever, jumped up, and placed both hands on the transformer. The electricity arced through him and into both parts of the transformer. He arced his body, establishing the connection, and fell to the ground. He went on one knee, and sat there.

"Cole?" I said, after a few seconds passed. "Cole? Cole!" I was about to slap him across the face when he shook his head and stood up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I could see myself, doing things."

"Like what?"

"Like. Healing people, trapping them, absorbing their energy."

"You think unlocked a new ability?"

"I guess so." We stood for a few seconds, Cole deep in thought. "Let's keep going, we have a job to do."

"Help," said a random voice, causing me to jump. Cole looked across to another stone platform, and jumped over to it. I followed, where we saw a hurt man on the ground.

"Please, help me." He pleaded. Cole, looking like he was lost in another world, leaned down and put his hands out. The man's body convulsed a little bit, it jumped in the air, and he stood up like he was never hurt.

"Wow. Thank you!" He exclaimed, face lit with joy. "Hey Janet, you back there, this guy's okay!" He said to the gate behind us. The gate opened with a squeak. "You've got to stop the reapers. They're running around with some electrician killing anyone they find down here." The man said as he walked us inside. When he was finished, I called Moya.

"Good evening Moya!" I said cheerfully.

"Ezikiel-"

"Yeah yeah. It's back online. Now what?"

"Restart the distribution substation by charging up the voltage regulator mounted to its front. That should be enough to get the power back on." I blinked at that.

"Did you get it?" Moya asked.

"Yeah," Cole interjected. Moya hung up.

"Goodbye to you to." I remarked to no one. I looked up and saw a large platform, full of people. Cole immediately walked over to a group who were hurt on the ground, while I was distracted by something shiny underneath a pile of trash. I dug it out and saw it was keychain that had picked up the light from the fires. Attached was a small purple doll, made out of tightly wound yarn. I stared at it, like it brought a memory back to me, something on the tip of my tongue. I tried my hardest to catch the memory, but it was like it was just out of my reach. I closed my eyes and concentrated, until I saw an image. It was me, looking at a small girl with long brown hair. She had blue backpack on and was walking forward, and I was following her. The doll was attacked to the backpack. Then it was gone. I stood there, looking at the doll, until Cole called to me. I walked over.

"Check this out," he said, obviously excited. He placed his foot on an injured reaper and launched electricity on him. The reaper suddenly had blue handcuffs on each hand and foot, that attached him to the ground. I watched, not really saying anything.

"What's up?" He said. I breathed in.

"A memory. One resurfaced when I picked this up." I said, holding up the doll. "I saw a small girl, she was wearing a backpack with this attached. I, I can't remember who she was." I looked down, wanting to cry but without knowing why. Cole stood by, unsure of what to do.

" I know I know her. I do. But I can't remember who she is!" I yelled out of frustration. Cole reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. "Let's go." I said with finality. He nodded and walked toward a pipe hanging from the ceiling. Jumping up and grabbing it, he swung himself up and balanced on it, walking along it to the next platform.

I just stared, shrugged, and tried to mimic his actions. I ended up with a mouth full of sewer.

…**..**

**I bet you forgot Ezikiel had no memory! Well crap I nearly did.**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. The mission should be over with the next one.**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
